


Hope

by jetmichelle



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), beth greene - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom, emily kinney - Fandom, jet michelle, kissing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Norman Reedus - Freeform, emily kinney - Freeform, jet michelle - Freeform, suggested rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmichelle/pseuds/jetmichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is kidnapped. Daryl tracks her. I wrote this quickly so pardon any mistakes. This is what I'd like to see happen Sunday for episode 4-14. I wanted to post it before my hopes are dashed with the real episode lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl knew these guys. Grown up surrounded by scum just like them. Hell him and Merle’d been just like them once. Once upon a time but not anymore. Daryl’d left that part of him behind just like the burning shit hole him and Beth had torched. But he knew better than to show any weakness to these assholes.

“So Daryl,” Joe spit some blood out. “What you doin sittin in a crossroads? Joe laughed. “Contemplatin life?”

The five guys with Joe all laughed. Laughed like even if they didn’t get it they knew better than to not laugh at Joe’s jokes. Daryl made a split second decision. Hopefully that decision wouldn’t rear up later and bite him in the ass. “Trackin a girl.”

“Oh ho!” Joe leered and the guys obligingly chuckled along with him. “She a looker?”

Joe and these guys wouldn’t get near Beth if Daryl could help it but like Joe said he was at a crossroad. Three directions converging on one. He knew where he’d just been and he knew where Joe’s gang had just come from.

Daryl’d have to be careful how he played this one. Beth would hate the way he was about to talk about her but he knew how these guys thought, knew what made them tick and he’d use that if he could, “prettiest honey ya ever saw.” He said pushing his chin up defensively. He stood there for another moment feeling cornered by Joe and his guys circled round him. “Got away though.”

“Hm best kinda prey to track.” Joe smirked. “You a tracker Daryl? Could use a good tracker and bowman.”

Daryl ignored the question and asked one of his own. “You see a late model sedan, greyish, tail fin, pass you in the last hour er so?”

“Can’t answer in the positive to that Daryl.” Joe said rocking back on his heals as if contemplating.

“Then that’s the way they went.” Daryl pushed his way past Joe’s guys starting down the only road left unexplored. He ignored the unease he felt turning his back to them but the hope that Beth had instilled in him glimmered at his first lead since hitting the three way stop.

Joe knew that car and knew where they’d find it. And he was down right intrigued by a new piece of pussy that might have fallen into their hands. But he needed men too. Lost two a few miles back on their supply run. Needed guys like Daryl.

Joe stepped up walking at Daryl’s side giving his guys a look over his shoulder that clearly said ‘watch him’, “So tell me bout this woman whose got you wanderin about on your own son.” Joe said as they all trudged down the road.

“Ain't yer son.” Daryl grunted out keeping his eyes down but always vigilant.

“Hey there,” Joe said laughing holding up his hands in surrender. “Just makin chit chat. Must be somethin else though, guy like you. Chasin after some tail.”

Daryl knew what Joe was doing…testing him, ferreting out a weakness, evaluating his strengths. “She’s mine! All you need to know.” Daryl spit out standing square and looking Joe straight in the eye. Something he had learned to do since Beth and the group.

He wasn’t the shit little brother or the shit son anymore. He was his own man now. He had worth and he’d prove it by finding Beth and doing a better job of keeping her safe when he did.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Beth wrapped hope around herself like it was the warmest of blankets on a cold Georgia night. She wouldn’t cry, wouldn’t think on what Daryl’s face had looked like as she’d squirmed around in the confining arms holding her in the backseat.

She refused to think that Daryl standing in the road behind them calling out for her would be her last image of him. If it was she hoped Daryl wouldn’t remember her saying ‘you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone Daryl Dixon.’ Because if they never saw each other again she didn’t want him to miss her. She wanted to think he’d go on being the man he was now, a man with hope, a good one.

They’d tied her shortly after pealing out from the mortuary but she’d kept her wits and taken careful note of any turns they’d taken. Only one she thought. To the right at a three way stop. That only left two directions Daryl could take if he was following them. A fifty fifty chance she thought.

The car pulled up in front of a ranch style gate with acreage surrounded by cattle fencing, reinforced with spike similar to the ones they’d put out around the jail. The scruffy man driving got out of the car and opened it, drove through, then hopped back out to shut it.

They followed a long gravel drive up to a single story brick ranch house sprawling with mix and match add on additons. Every fiber of her being told her she didn’t want to get taken into that house but she’d be strong. She’d learned to be strong and she’d remember everything Daryl had taught her. She owed it to him to survive.

The driver went in the front door hollering to someone one inside, “Sue! Get yer ass out here we got company.” He turned back to them with a nasty grin, “Common Ned bring’er on in.” He walked through the door muttering, “Godamn woman teach you a lesson not common when I says so.”

Ned pulled her roughly towards the door and into the house, shoving her the rest of the way in to stumble into a living room area. Three women entered a second later she guessed one of them was Sue.

They had a familiar look about them. A look she’d seen before, like Miss Howard after her husband’d gone missing a few days on a bender. Like Carol when she’d arrived at the Farm. Timid, beaten down by life by their men and so damn scared themselves that Beth knew she wouldn’t be able to count on them for any help.

“Sue!” The driver said dragging one of the women out of the cowering threesome. “get’er washed, fuckin stinks.” He pushed Beth forward and Sue took her arm in a crow like grasp leading her away. Beth wouldn’t struggle with this woman she could easily break away from her. But Ned and the driver would also easily catch her again and something made her loath heaping down any more wrath on this woman’s head.

“Just do what they tell ya honey,” Sue said as she scrubbed Beth head to toe in a tub the other two women had filled with an inch or so of water. It was cold but Beth didn’t think she was shivering because of that and she tried to wrap her arms around herself. “Joe’s away fer now, Ned n Frank won’t touch ya till he gets back.” Sue trickled some more cold water over her head. “Joe always gets first dibs.” She finished faintly.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Joe and they guys stopped at a ranch gate and fiddled with the latch to open it. “Home sweet home.” Joe smirked at Daryl. “Mi casa fuckin su casa.”

“Gotta keep movin.” Daryl went to turn away from the group hoping they wouldn’t challenge him but knowing deep down they would.

“Lookin for a late model sedan? Greyish? Tail fin?” Joe eyed him and then pointed drawing Daryl’s attention down the gravel driveway. Daryl squinted in the direction Joe was pointing, a calculated look in his eye as he watched Daryl.

Daryl’d thought Beth had started him seeing hope but at that moment, he knew. Knew he hadn’t really believed until that moment. At the sight of that car hope slammed into him with a vicious force that nearly knocked him on his backside.

He started to tear up the drive but a strong hand on his arm held him back. “Son of a Bitch,” Daryl snarled out throwing a punch held back by yet another hand. Fucking son of a bitch had known all along Daryl thought seeing red.

“Now calm the fuck down!” Joe said getting in his face. Daryl struggled against the arms holding him back. The rage he felt comparing only to that moment he’d found out Merle’d been left on that rooftop to die.

“Couldn’t just let you wander in here now could we?” Daryl stopped struggling knowing he had to be smart, had to think. If Beth was in there he needed these men to think he was someone he wasn’t anymore. He just hoped that when the time came Beth would see through the role he’d have to play now.

“Good now.” Joe said satisfied, nodding his head to they guys to release him. “We got rules here Daryl. Follow the rules and you’ll be jus fine.” Joe clapped him on the back like an old buddy as they started down the driveway.

“Yeah what rules?” Daryl grunted his voice strained.

“Well now, figure you’ll know when ya break one of em.” Joe chuckled and the guys behind him chuckled too.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWWDWDWDW

When the group walked in the door Joe called out “honey I’m home,” then a second later angry, “where the fuck are ya Sue!”

“Joe,” a meek woman said coming into the room, “you weren’t with Ned and Frank,”

Daryl could see the terror in the woman’s eyes, one sickly yellow from a healing bruise. Daryl shifted from one foot to the other wanting to break someone. Holding back, waiting though, waiting to play this out.

A few more women crowded behind her. Huddled more like Daryl thought. Another man pushed past the group of women. “Joe!” He said noticing Daryl standing with them. But before he could say more Joe stepped up and knocked him upside the head.

“Where the hell were ya Ned, we got to the crossroads to meet up and you weren’t fuckin there!”

“Hell Joe,” Ned said rubbing the back of his head. “Ran inta some trouble tryin to get to the stash.”

“Don’t explain you missin the meet! Had to walk damnit.” Joe said collapsing into a threadbare lounge chair.

“Thought you’d gone on…thought we’d catch up to ya on the road man.” Ned whined. “But we got somethin for ya.” Ned grinned evilly. “Sue! gett’er now…”

Daryl had been watching the scene impatiently, evaluating each man. Doing his own examination of the situation looking for their own weaknesses. He wasn’t stupid enough to think they’d accepted him yet. Was sure he’d find out their agenda soon enough.

He spun at the sound of a scuffle as another woman was pushed into the room. He was on guard ready for whatever these assholes wanted to dish out. He’d stay that way too. He knew these types, hung out with them and Merle. He knew not to let his guard down around them. Ever.

A feeling of relief knifed through him as he saw Beth stumble in. He quickly masked the expression turning it to one of anger instead. God he hoped Beth saw through this, understood what he was doing. He strode toward her begging her with his eyes to go along with this charade. He knew what he’d have to do now. Knew how this was gonna have to play out if him and Beth had a chance in hell of getting out of her alive.

“Goddamn it Beth! When I fuckin tell you to stay put, you fuckin stay put.” He pulled her into him roughly and took her by the back of her hair shaking her a bit as he said it. She gasped out and he hated that sound. Hated that she’d made it because of him no matter that he was just trying to put on a good show. Would she feel that he was holding back, didn’t want to hurt her? He could hear Joe chuckling and some snickers from the other guys to his back.

Yeah Daryl knew what he had to do watched it play out countless times with his Dad with Merle. Before Beth could betray them by saying or doing anything that could compromise this play Daryl bent his head and pulled Beth’s mouth into his for a punishing kiss. She struggled against him for a moment startled and probably scared as hell Daryl thought. His wide shoulders were shielding them from the group behind and he took the brief opportunity to ease back a bit to whisper, plead, “Please Beth.”

Those crystal clear blue eyes looked into his briefly and he could see bewildered fright turn to understanding. Then she shocked the hell out of him by wrapping her slender arms around his neck and beautifully surrendering her lips to him again. The moment drew out as he felt her pressed against him, sweet and pliant against his length.

He’d never let himself think of Beth this way. Never would have allowed himself to dream of her. He had too much respect for Hershal to think of polluting his precious daughter with his mouth, his body. She was young and so pretty that it made his heart hurt in his chest. He deepened the kiss; let his tongue slide into her hot wet mouth, tasting unbelievably of mint toothpaste.

He told himself that this was just power play. A way to mark Beth as his therefore protecting her from the other men. Men he hoped like hell had some kind of code amongst them. But when Beth moved in tighter to him and made a funny little noise in her throat he pulled away from her slightly, worried that she’d begin to feel the hardness pressing against his pants.

As he moved a hand down her slender back to cup and possessively squeeze her butt, he knew he could tell himself it was all a power play but he knew it in that instant it was a lie. Knew he’d been lying to himself for a while about what he wanted with Beth. He just hoped he could keep those feelings to himself. There was no need for Beth to know that this was more than just a power game to him.

He came back to himself realizing that those around him were closely monitoring their actions. He could hear the guys making cat calls and whistling urging him on. “Need to teach you a lesson girl.” He growled down at Beth just loud enough for the others in the room to hear.

“Bedrooms down the hall boy,” Joe called out chuckling. “Make it good cause tomorrow it’s my turn.” Daryl herd him say as he pulled a dazed Beth out of the room.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Daryl urged Beth up on the bed arranging her with her back against the headboard. She could barely believe it when she’d seen him standing in that room surrounded by those guys. He’d looked good so good, like home, like hope.

He’d scared her to death at first but she’d figured out what he was doing real quick. They’d gotten used to communicating with few words. At least she’d gotten used to Daryl communicating with few words, could almost see what he was thinking most days now. She touched her bruised lips wonderingly; thank god he didn’t look too close at what she might be thinking.

She knew Daryl had a plan, could guess what it was but for just maybe this short time he’d let her put her fingers in his hair. Smooth it out of his eyes. She wanted to touch that fierce man so gently she knew he had gentleness inside. Maybe he’d let her run her hands across his broad shoulders the way she always wanted to.

She squeezed her eyes shut shuddering remembering the kiss they’d shared a few minutes ago. Remembering the feeling of him pressed against her. She hopped she’d never forget, wished she could write it down. Maybe he’d let her kiss him again she thought, she hoped. It hadn’t hadn't wanted just a before but she knew Daryl didn’t think of her that way. So lost in her moment of dreaming she startled when Daryl finally spoke.

“Take this,” he handed her the crossbow. Thank god he’d taught her how to use it he thought. It was an advantage; they’d never know she could use the weapon. He helped her load and position it, “keep it aimed at the door,” He slipped a small knife out of his pocket and tucked it into hers keeping the large one for himself. “I’ll knock quick before I come back in, anyone comes through that door but me, you put a bolt through their head.”

Beth nodded and he knew he could count on her. Count on her to keep herself safe. She was a survivor he reminded himself as he walked with the stealth of a learned tracker back down the hall. The guys were all there swilling found liqueur and smoking cigarettes they’d probably taken off walkers. Seemed homecoming was somethin to celebrate he thought with a disgusted huff as he watched Ned pull one of the battered women into his lap and fondle her roughly.

Satisfied that everyone was accounted for and busy he knocked quick and soft on the bedroom door then slid back inside. He stood with his back to the room for a moment and rested his head against the door. “I’m sorry Beth.” he husked out.

He heard her cross the room behind him and knew what she was going to do. Knew that he was helpless to do anything but accept the arms she twined around his waist. He wasn’t sure this time if she was comforting him or if she was comforting herself but he let her hold him. Let himself feel her small body wrapped around him. Her clean smell of soap and toothpaste. He didn’t want to dwell on how she might have gotten so clean but he was glad she’d had that if it was something good.

He shuddered as he felt her warmth leave his back. Her hand snaking down his arm to twine their fingers together. “Nothin at all to be sorry for Daryl Dixon.” she whispered.

Beth tugged him by the hand over to the bed and laid down dragging him with her so they were both lying on their backs staring up at the ceiling. “Gotta do somethin,” Daryl said turning his head towards her. She looked at him questioningly. Of course she wouldn’t know what those ass holes expected. She’d probably only kissed her boyfriends in quiet private places. “Just shout out a couple times.” He didn’t explain further but kneeled up on the bed grasping the headboard and banging it against the wall a couple of time. He looked at Beth and she smiled back understanding “Daryl!” She screamed in a very good imitation of someone reaching climax. They heard lewd laughter from the front room. Daryl fell back to the bed satisfied. Beth plopped back down stifling a giggle next to him.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Daryl smirked at her.

“I don’t kiss and tell Daryl Dixon.” She smirked back.

They’d lain there silently a few moments when Beth said hesitantly, “Daryl?”

He turned his head and looked at her waiting.

She thought she might die of embarrassment if he denied her, “Would you do something for me?”

He huffed out a breath as if he thought she was crazy and maybe she was.

“Will you kiss me again?”

“Beth.” he said pained looking away.

“If I ever get to write about a kiss with you I don’t want it to have been with a room full of ugly men Daryl.” she said softly.

He looked back at her on those soft words. Wondered if she knew how much he wanted to kiss her again and more. So much more. Wanted to feel her body pressed up against his, wanted her sweetness her gentleness, wondered if she understood what a fine line he was holding to right now.

He couldn’t let her think this was a part of the game plan. If he kissed her, and he couldn’t believe he was entertaining the thought, he had no right to. But if he did he wanted to make sure that just this one time it was _him_ kissing her. The man she’d helped him be. Not some angry guy playing a role.

He was looking into her crystal blue eyes when he nodded his head against the bed. Didn’t think he could say it out loud. A shy smile bloomed across her face as her hand came up to smooth the hair away from his forehead. Her fingers were cool and dry feathering across his brow.

He sucked in a breath at the tenderness of her touch at the wonder in her eyes. No one had ever touched him like this. As if he were something dear something precious and valued. He waited still and breathlessly as she brought her mouth to his.

Beth rose up over him and placed her hands on either side of his head. She looked down at him, his beautiful hooded eyes and rugged face just below hers. Her eyes drawn to the little beauty mark above his lip. She smiled as she thought he’d hate it that she thought of it as a ‘beauty’ mark. Knew he thought there was nothing beautiful about himself.

Slowly Beth lowered her mouth to his. She wanted to remember this forever, wanted this one kiss to last in her memory. She brushed her lips over his feeling the soft hairs of his scruffy beard against her chin. Felt his indrawn breath as it lifted his chest to brush against her breasts. This man was worth having she thought. Worth caring for. She’d keep him if she could but she knew this was just a moment. One perfect moment in a world perfect had no place in anymore.

Beth tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Daryl lay still suppressing a grown, his chest rising and falling beneath her, brushing against her breasts. Like a sweet torture he couldn’t help loving. It was everything he could do not to turn her over and take control. Slide his tongue into the heaven of her mouth and take it like his body was urging him to do. But this was her kiss. Her way of erasing the ugliness he'd forced on her out there in front of those men. He wanted it to be everything she needed it to be and he didn’t want to admit but he was afraid that if he moved she’d end it, pull away. He didn’t think he could stand her pulling away from him right now.

Beth skated her tongue across the seam of his lips, hot, wet, and womanly. She kissed like a woman. Breath panting into him as her she swirled in the depths of his mouth. He couldn’t resist sucking gently on her tongue. Reveling in the small satisfaction of hearing the tiny whimper in her throat at the sensation. Without realizing he’d done so he drew a hand up her back to tangle in her hair at the base of her skull. Pressing down deepening the kiss. The second he realized what he was doing he dropped his hand. “Beth stop,” he husked out. If he didn’t stop now he knew he never would.

Beth pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his. Her moment was over. Her one kiss and she’d remember it forever but she’d never let him know how much it meant to her. “Now that was a kiss to write about Daryl Dixon.” She smiled down at him before lying back down on the bed one arm across her eyes as if to keep the memory sealed in.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Daryl knew when Beth slept. Turned and watched her sleep on her side with a hand tucked beneath her head. Silently he curled himself around her feeling lecherous that he took advantage of her in her sleep. They’d have to go soon. Sneak out while everyone was passed out. But he wanted this moment for himself. This moment when he secretly held hope in his arms.

 

 

 

 


	2. Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl escape Joe's group. However, nothing is ever easy for them is it?

“Common Beth we gotta go.” Daryl said softly, nudging the sleeping form next to him. He hated to wake her, could stay wrapped around her supple length for the rest of eternity if he was honest with himself. Beth turned her head and blinked awake quickly.

They both slipped their boots on quietly. Daryl readied a bolt in his cross bow as Beth palmed the knife he’d given her. Pride gripped him. She was a survivor just like she said. She’d do what had to be done if the need arose.

They looked at each other communicating silently as Daryl made his way to the door. He opened it, wincing a bit at the creak of the hinge that sounded loud in the now soundless house. Once he’d poked his head out to make sure the way was clear he gave Beth a small flick of his fingers indicating she should follow.

They crept tentatively down the hall towards the living room, Beth close to his back. Daryl had his bow at the ready anticipating any resistance to their escape. The sounds of drunken snoring and the faint weeping of a woman deeper in the house reached them as they entered the room.

A moment or two later they were slipping through the front door. The grey sedan parked just a few yards away and there were no other vehicles in sight. Daryl was glad there would be no way for Joe’s guys to give chase and relieved that he wouldn’t have to spend precious minutes disabling another vehicle.

With Daryl still in the lead, the couple moved on hushed feet towards the car, the sound of crunching gravel like gunshots in the still night. Daryl pulled the car door open, slung his cross bow into the cab, and turned to usher Beth in when the sound of a cocked shotgun made his heart sink. They’d been so damn close!

“Now you didn’t just think you’d walk outta here did ya son?”

Joe stood with Beth trapped in his embrace and the sawed off gun barrel aimed directly at Daryl.

“Let’r go Joe.” Daryl growled.

“Len!” Joe yelled and a still groggy Len appeared in the doorway with another rifle. He pulled it as soon as he could see what was going down and trained the barrel at Daryl as well.

Beth started struggling in Joe’s arms and managed to swipe at him with her knife but with her bad angle, she only managed to cut a little into his arm. Just enough to piss Joe off and cuff her in the head. Daryl watched with impotent rage as Beth staggered back from the blow, dropping the small knife in the process.

“Fuckin bitch!” Joe growled as he inspected the cut on his arm. “Len get this cow in the house,” Joe spat out before Beth could right herself and lunge for him again.

As Len made his way to Beth ushering her back into the house by the point of his rifle Daryl couldn’t miss the look of pure evil in his eye as he looked back snickering. Len was the worst of the bunch Daryl thought. Joe bad but Len was pure stupid evil.

“Told ya there were rules here.” Joe said to Daryl who was shifting from side to side, eyes skimming taking everything in, looking for options. He had to find a way to get Beth back out of that house.

“You choose the wrong option son. “ Joe came closer and Daryl hopped he might get close enough to make a move on him, but Joe stopped too far away. Probably anticipating that there was still fight in Daryl.

“An I told you, ain’t yer son.” Daryl said with a feral snarl.

Joe went on ignoring the comment. “Coulda used a guy like you Daryl, good bowman, hunter, got the survival skills a man grows up with not just developin like most folks these days.” Joe shook the shock of salt and pepper hair out of his eyes and continued conversationally. “But ya fucked up friend.” He chuckled as he circled Daryl who kept a wary eye on him. “My house my property. An the way I see it you were getting ready to steal from me.”

“Nothin, no one here you own.” Daryl said with lethal quiet.

Joe waved the shotgun at Daryl motioning him towards the door. “Now common boy, back inside. Gotta teach my guests some manners.” He said smiling broadly as if anticipating something special. “Who knows ya may be thinkin twice bout leavin once that shiny new penny in there’s all tarnished up.”

Daryl felt a new surge of rage, as he understood what Joe planned to do with Beth. Joe just stepped back a bit leveling the gun at Daryl’s head. “Ah ah ah,” Joe tsked as Frank and Harley came out of the house, each taking hold of Daryl’s arms. “Make sure he can hear everything.” Joe said to their backs, following the three men into the house.

Billy came out of the kitchen dragging a straight back chair with him and parked it in the hall with the back to the bedroom door. Daryl could hear Beth screaming raggedly, struggling with the Len and Ned could hear Len complain, “But I wanted to fuck’er mouth,” and Ned explain “like get it bit off more like dumb ass. You can still come on her face.”

Then Daryl couldn’t here Beth anymore. They must have gagged her. Daryl felt like a volcano of emotion unable to erupt into action. He’d never felt so helpless in his life. Not as a kid bein kicked around by his dad, not by Merles buddies who liked to fuck with him.

He put up another futile effort to break free when Billy and Harley slammed him into the chair while Frank pushed a gun up against his temple. “I’d shoot you now shit head if’n I didn’t know how pissed Joe would be havin you miss the show an all.” Frank said in his face, emphasizing the last words by rapping the gun muzzle against Daryl’s head

Daryl pulled his head away and glared at Frank impotently while Billy and Harley finished securing him to the chair. He was well and truly fucked now. He’d failed again. Failed to protect Beth. Could add her to the growing list of people he’d failed since the Governor had arrived, tank in tow to the prison.

He hung his head feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes as he imagined the fear Beth must be feeling, imagining the assault that she was yet to endure. These motherfuckers were about to rip away the last bit of innocence Beth had left. Daryl wondered if they made it out of this mess if she’d ever believe there were still good people out there again, ever believe in hope. Ya he’d failed again he castigated himself.

Joe dragged a ragged Sue down the hall with him. Fresh bruises marring her sallow flesh. “Boys got some business,” Joe said handing Sue the shotgun and positioning her with it to aim at Daryl. Why she didn’t turn and use it on Joe he couldn’t understand. “You just keep this on our friend. Shouldn’t give ya any trouble. Ya got it?” Sue just nodded her head wide eyed in understanding as Joe turned and followed the rest of the guys into the bedroom.

“Why the fuck didn’t ya shoot him?” Daryl said to Sue in a low miserable voice.

“I’m sorry,” Sue whispered sniffling back tears, “truly sorry mister, but the last one of us gals that turned on Joe was made a lesson of for the rest of us.” Sue shivered remembering, “ain’t a lesson one’s likely to forget. Ever. “

The noise level in the bedroom was picking up. A scuffle or two as they guys figured out their turns. Then the sound of the headboard that started banging against the wall. Daryl’s eyes were wild as he made contact with Sue’s tearful ones. At least she seemed to be suffering too Daryl thought bleakly. “Sue please, “He chocked out. “Help her.”

Sue shook her head ‘no’ to Daryl but the shotgun waivered with indecision as she did. Daryl wasn’t sure if she was wavering or just devastated in her own way about what was happening behind that door.

Sounds from inside the room reached them “fuck Len ya made her bleed,” some one whined. Sounds of slapping and “common baby ain’t gonna pass out yet, want you wide awake, that’s it girl.”

“At least untie me so I can help her.” Daryl wasn’t a talker. That was Rick and Hershel’s way. But he’d be damned if he didn’t give this his best shot. This was his only shot.

He took a shuddering breath continuing, remembering every time Rick or Hershel’d had to talk someone down or convince them of the right of things. “I’ll make sure they can’t hurt you no more, make'm pay for what they’ve done to you and the rest.” Daryl could clearly see her wavering in her decision. “She doesn’t deserve this.” Daryl pressed. “None of you deserve this.” His voice breaking on a tightly reined sob of his own.

Daryl could barely believe it when Sue finally lowered the shotgun and pulled the knife from Daryl’s boot. She sliced through the cords holding him to the chair, the seconds it took feeling like hours ticking on the clock. When the ropes ultimately fell away, Sue high tailed it out of sight.

Daryl grabbed the sawed off shot gun and flung the door open. He quickly took in the scene of Joe pumping away over Beth tied and gagged to the bed. It only took a split second for him to blast a spray of lead shot out into the room. Ned and Frank dropped instantly and Daryl cocked the gun in a flash to engage the second round and sent more lead pumping into Len and Harley. Billy was gripping his thigh, down but not out.

Joe had fallen down tripped by his own pants around his ankles, as he’d quickly pulled out of Beth. Tony and Don were on Daryl in a second. Fists flying. Daryl took Don out with a single blow to the jaw, grabbed the knife from his boot and sunk it into Tony’s gut.

Joe was on his feet now, pants pulled up and roaring “Son of a Mother Fucker Cunt” As he hurled himself at Daryl from behind. The knife skidded from Daryl’s reach and they both grappled for it landing punishing punches to each other.

Daryl’s fingers finally wrapped around the knife hilt and pushing Joe’s head away from him, plunged it into the other mans temple. “Ain’t your son fucker.” Daryl wasn’t sure if he was saying it to Joe or if he was just remembering all of the times he’d wished he coulda done that to his dad when he was bein his mean drunk ass self. Wished he could of disavowed their blood relation on something.

Daryl dragged himself up and staggered over to Beth. She was pale and unconscious and she’d have plenty of bruises come morning. Hopefully she’d have been unconscious for most of the ordeal Daryl wished. When he’d cut her free from the bed he wrapped the quilt covering the bed around her snuggly. He tucked one steely arm beneath her legs and one around her back and hoisted her into his wide chest.

When he turned with Beth in his arms Sue was standing at the door wide eyed at the massacre that had taken place only moments ago. A few were dead, some just wounded. The other women began crowding behind her. Daryl nodded to the spent shotgun, “ya got weapons now. Start takin care of yourselves.” He pushed his way through the women with Beth and made for the front of the house.

Sue came running up behind him. “What do we do with’em?”

Daryl stopped at the closed front door to say, “Put a knife through the ones that ain’t breathin so they don’t turn. Fuckin do whatever ya want with the others. Finish’em off,” he shrugged, “not worth thinkin on it too hard.”

Sue stepped around him to open the front door while another woman rushed up pushing a full bottle of liquor into her hands. Sue laid the bottle gently over Beth’s stomach. “We…we hide it for medicinal uses. “ She stammered, “If she’s tore up she’ll heal but ya gotta clean her up good so their ain’t no infection.”

Daryl grunted sickened at the damage that could have, probably had been done to her as he carried Beth and the bottle out to the grey sedan. He tossed his abandoned Bow into the back and carefully laid her down on the front bench seat. Sue approached him as he was getting in the driver seat. She silently handed him a rifle with ammo, Len’s powerful bow and a quiver full of arrows. “Don’t rightfully think Len’s gonna need these anymore, sides don’t know how to shoot it anyhow.”” she said looking back at the women and reaching out as one handed her a bag.

“Here,” Sue said thrusting the bag towards Daryl as he ignited the engine, “bread, water, peanut butter. Should keep ya goin till you can rest safe. God bless ya.” She tentatively laid a trembling hand on Daryl’s shoulder through the car window. He nodded his head in thanks as she stepped back from the car. He turned the car around and spun gravel out as he exited the ranch and pulled out onto the road thinking there was nothing ‘blessed’ about him.

He looked down at Beth small still body her unconscious head cradled in his lap. He put a shaking hand to her soft hair petting her, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Hunt meat, skin a deer, take out a walker, these were things he could do, things he knew. Taking care of a traumatized girl downright scared the shit out of him. ‘Woman’ Daryl corrected himself. The last of the girl Beth was, gone now he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this part posted. I know I did not use Beth's POV but ick.....so ya I didn't. The following chapter will be more fun I promise!


	3. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl survive the Ranch and find refuge in a small town.

The sun was just cresting the horizon. Daryl figured they’d been traveling mostly north for the last two hours. He looked down at the still quiet figure beside him once again cupping a protective hand around the head nestled in his lap.

He’d done that many times during the last hours of their flight from the ranch. He was pretty sure Beth had come out of unconsciousness and was now just sleeping. She hadn’t said a word or moved a muscle and that worried him. They’d have to stop soon, he needed gas and he needed sleep and he needed to take care of Beth.

A few minutes later the solution seemed to present itself as they passed into an old town. The drooping sign pronouncing ‘Historic Downtown Collins’. It looked like many of the old downtowns that were abandoned through out Georgia and then later restored. The two blocks of brick buildings on either side once groceries, barbershops, pharmacies and such becoming restaurants and touristy stores.

Daryl pulled the car over in front of what looked like used to originally be a bank but now proclaimed itself to be an antique store. It was solid brick, two stories and looked like a secure place they could hole up in for a while. Maybe. Nothing was ever what it seemed these days.

There was no way no how Daryl was taking any chances. He came around to pull a limp and unresisting Beth into his arms, and then placed her gently into the open trunk of the car. He secured the lid with a bit of rope, making sure it was nearly closed but wouldn’t trap her, he didn’t want her to panic if she should wake and find him still gone.

He took the rifle and slung the cross bow over his shoulders and peeked inside the still building. It was difficult, as most of the windows on the ground floor had mostly been boarded over. He didn’t detect any movement, no moans and groans of walkers trapped inside.

Daryl shouldered the solid wood door and it gave way with a reluctant crunch of the lock. He readied his bow and made a little whistling sound, just enough to rouse any walkers within but not loud enough to attract any horde that might be close by.

After a few seconds of waiting Daryl took a last look at the car with a sleeping Beth secured in the trunk then stepped in. What greeted him was a shock. A pleasant shock for a change. Inside there was every luxury a person could need pre-electricity or batteries, which suited their current situation well, he thought with a huff.

There was a collection of kerosene lamps complete with fancy scented oil along with them for sale. He made note of them and continued his exploration alert for anything that might come at him. There were old military items including knives and canteens, racks of vintage clothing, various bits of furniture, vintage tools. It was hard to comprehend the treasure trove of useful items that had just been sitting here waiting for someone to happen upon them.

He wondered as he passed by what looked like used to be the banks vault why it hadn’t been looted then again the main people that shopped in these places were probably mostly women and hadn’t seen the significance that these items would mean in the future. Who could have? A future with no electricity, no running water, no utilities what so ever.

He passed by what looked to be the old mahogany teller booths still standing the test of time and found the flight of stairs that led to the second level. He could tell it was once a grand staircase but was now cheaply carpeted and a bit stained and worn. As he climbed the stairs he got an excellent view of the floor below and pictured in his head where he could stand if he needed to defend the second level.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked around at the vast space that encompassed the entire top floor. It was mostly larger pieces of old furniture without all the nick knacky shit crowding the downstairs. Again he did the little whistle and waited bow still at the ready. Again he heard nothing, detected no movement. Could it be that they’d finally gotten lucky? He thought with a derisive sniff. Naw he wouldn’t say they had any kind of luck.

A lucky person wouldn’t have had to run from one tight situation to another tighter situation only to end up here in the condition they were in, the condition Beth was in. He felt the burn of rage that had been on a slow simmer while he’d been in the car with Beth. He’d been careful to let it stew he didn’t want to alarm Beth with any kind of outburst that might frighten her. But he fuckin wanted to break somethin that was for damn sure. Break somethin because he was pretty sure Beth was broken and he had no idea in hell how he was going to help her.

Daryl slung his cross bow back over his shoulder and jogged back down the stairs anxious now to get back to Beth. He stepped outside swiveling his around taking in the street in both directions. He could see a lone walker some distance away staggering along towards them but it was alone and too far off to worry about. If need be he could pick it off from the window upstairs if it collected friends.

He slit the rope with his knife and pulled open the trunk lid. Beth’s crystal blue eyes met his but she remained mute and still. He didn’t like that vacant look in her eyes but he was glad they were open at last. He scooped her up and hurried her into the vacant bank slash antique shop, hustling her up the stairs.

He laid Beth down on a bed that had been set up as a display complete with a quaint coverlet with matching nightstands and an old armoire. It was a girly set up and he imagined that it might look similar to what her farmhouse bedroom might have looked like. Not that he’d ever gotten close to her bedroom at the farmhouse. He’d barely gotten close to her back then.

He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and spoke quietly to her as if she were a deer in the woods that might bolt at the crack of a twig. “Goin down for the supplies. All clear here. Be right back.” Beth didn’t so much as nod her head at this news just laid there with wide dry vacant eyes. Those eyes scared the shit out of Daryl.

He was back in moments setting the jugs of water, bread, liquor bottle and peanut butter Sue had given him down on one of the nightstands. Then darted downstairs and back again carrying a she she bar of soap he’d found in one of the displays, a few old dishtowels embroidered with little puppies and kittens, a white enameled bowl with red trim and a patchwork quilt.

Daryl set these items down on the opposite night stand dreading what was to come next. He poured some of the water into the bowl, opened the liquor bottle preparing. He took a deep shuddering breath before he husked out, “Beth honey you need to clean yourself. I’ll go downstairs and see what I can find in the way of clothes.” He backed away then turned to head down the stairs.

Downstairs he found a rack of pretty, totally impractical vintage dresses he wished he could see her in. He then moved on to a section of the store that had musty old military uniforms. Yeah that would be better. They were smallish in size more suited to a man not used to modern conveniences and fast food. He selected a white navel uniform and hoped they would fit her he sure as hell knew they wouldn’t fit him so ok that’s what he’d take up.

He shook out the garment that smelled of dust and mothballs. A damn improvement on walker guts and blood. When he made it back up to the top floor Beth hadn’t moved an inch. Still wrapped in the vile quilt and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Shit Daryl though desperately. Worried as hell and wondering what to do next.

Next was blatantly clear when he came to her side, “Beth it’s not safe for you not to clean up.” He didn’t want to spell out why it wasn’t safe, didn’t want to bring back any of the ugliness of the ranch house. Yet it was clear that in this impassive unresponsive state Beth was not going to be able to take care of herself.

He didn’t say a word just went to work. He couldn’t think about it too hard as he gently unwrapped Beth from the soiled quilt. She immediately began to shake, but she remained withdrawn and unmoving other than the tremors that rocked her slight frame.

He dipped one of the dishtowels into the bowl of water and lathered it with the she she soap. As he wiped the reminders of her ordeal from her pale skin, gently brushed over the blooming bruises on her breasts and hips he concentrated on the smell of the soap. She would normally have liked its scent, something girly and floral.

He wished he had thought to bring her things like this from their supply runs from the jail. Little luxuries that she would have loved. Little things that he wasn’t sure she would ever love or appreciate again.

His hands shook as he washed away the men that had been between her pale supple thighs. Barley suppressed fury stinging the backs of his eyes. He felt the burn of tears on his cheeks as he parted her legs gently and cleaned between them. God damn it, there were no morning after pills at the local pharmacy they could just jaunt down to. They had been rough, she’d bled, and they hadn’t been careful about where they’d buried their seed. He wondered brokenly if she realized that this could be a lasting reminder of what had happened in that fuckin house.

Daryl reached for the bottle of liquor and a clean dishtowel choked on his words, “This might sting, I’ll be quick.” He took a healthy swig of the bottle and felt a slight trembling hand on his arm. It was the first time she’d moved and he was so damn relieved to feel that wisp of pressure on his arm. He looked into her wounded eyes, understood immediately and tipped the bottle to her lips. She swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut as the liquid burned down her throat.

Picking the towel back up he quickly tipped the bottle over her swollen folds and let the liquor burn a path hating the little shriek and moan that came from Beth but it was the quickest way to get the job done he reasoned. He took the dishtowel and palmed it against her drying the remaining liquid. When her breathing calmed down, he touched her pale cheek with his callused fingers bringing her eyes open. “It’s done Beth.” She nodded her head infinitesimally in understanding.

Daryl shook the clean quilt out and gently covered her. Then sat on the edge of the bed and let his head sink into his hands. He felt Beth reach out for him again and saw the silent look in her eyes. They were good at speaking without many words now so he knew what she wanted. Shit he’d give her anything he could now there was so little he could offer though. He lay down beside her and pulled her unresisting body into the shelter of his body pulling the quilt back over both of them. Eventually the healthy sound of regular sleep reached him and he closed his eyes exhausted.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Beth woke up to sunlight streaming in through dusty windows and a feeling of safety she hadn’t felt in forever. She attributed that to the fact that Daryl was tucked up snugly behind her with an arm draped protectively about her waist. Then she started fully awake as the memories of her assault came rushing back. She squeezed her eyes shut convulsively shaking her head back and forth trying to knock them loose and effectively waking Daryl. He instantly turned in the bed and brought her into his wide chest shushing and holding her tight. A nice tight the kind of hold that told you that you were safe. As her shaking subsided she heard Daryl whisper, “Beth?”

“I’m ok,” she reassured him softly. But she wasn’t ok, didn’t think she’d ever be ok again. But she didn’t want to worry him. She remembered how worried he’d looked yesterday. The things he’d had to do to help her, she just couldn’t seem to move to help herself. She didn’t want him to worry like that again. Not because of her.

“Got some clothes for you,” Daryl pushed his chin in the direction of the sailor suite he’d collected for her. He pushed up out of the bed and ran a hand along his jaw then pushed the sleep from his eyes with the backs of his fists like a little child would. There was a lot of child in Daryl still Beth thought fondly.

She didn’t give a shit about herself, not now maybe not ever again, but she would not put that on Daryl. He’d gotten them out of that house. They were alive and they were safe. He’d done all that by himself. She didn’t want him to feel all by himself now.

“You shopped for me Daryl Dixon,” she said with a small grin. It was all she could muster and she promised herself she’d do better.

Daryl smiled back almost shyly and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as if he was truly embarrassed bout shopping for a woman. “There were pretty dresses too.” he added looking at the sailor suite looking like he’d wished brought one of them instead.

“I think it’s cute.” Beth said dipping her head to catch his eyes. She sat up pulling the quilt up around her breasts. Daryl bolted as if just realizing that she was naked beneath it. But she knew he knew, knew because he’d taken care of her yesterday when she hadn’t been able to take care of herself. She squeezed her eyes to dispel that thought.

“There’s some water and sandwich fixins.” Daryl nodded his head towards the nightstand with their meager supplies. “Didn’t get a chance to look for anything else downstairs.” He said to her as he made his way to the stairs then bolted down as if he couldn’t get away fast enough.

Beth took the opportunity to don the white sailor suite glad to have something clean to put on for once. She winced as she pulled the pants up. Still sore, still a reminder, she let them drop and lay back down on the bed pulling the quilt around her shivering.

Daryl came back upstairs waiving a bag of stale cookies triumphantly a smile on his face. When he saw Beth back in the bed, his head swung to the navy uniform she’d dropped to the floor. “Didn’t fit?” he asked his smile dropping.

“hurts.” was all Beth could choke out and swallowed hard at the look of anguish that entered Daryl’s eyes.

“right.” was all he said as he dropped the cookies next to her and dashed back down the stairs. She’d have to try harder she thought. She didn’t want to see that look in his eyes. She was a survivor. She was lucky to be alive and though she wanted to shut back down and sink into oblivion again she wouldn’t. Wouldn’t do that to Daryl. He had suddenly become her reason for going on she realized.  

Daryl came back solemnly with a pretty pastel dress probably vintage 50’s she thought taking in the wide skirt. He also had a couple of patterned china plates and a silver plated butter knife. She plastered a smile on her face willing him to believe it as she reached with an “oh” towards the dress he held out to her.

He studiously began making them peanut butter sandwiches as she donned the dress behind his back. Would he ever be able to look at her again with out remembering she thought? She came in front of him and did a little twirl. The dress was a bit large in the chest department. She doubted there were any undergarments to help her fill it out but the dress was () with a soft cotton lining and it felt wonderful.

She watched as Daryl swallowed convulsively as he watched her skirt flare out as she spun. She felt pretty. She wondered if Daryl thought she looked pretty or if he was just remembering her stinking and dirty from the men at the ranch house. Her smile started to droop when Daryl handed her one of the pretty plates with a sandwich and cookies on the side.

“There was coffee with the cookies, musta put them out for customers,” Daryl said tonelessly.

“I would kill for coffee.” she said taking the plate with a smile. It looked similar to the china Annette had had at the farm. The good stuff. The stuff they only got out for holidays or special occasions.

They devoured their food chasing it with water from matching china cups he’d come up with. When was the last time she’d sipped from a cup? They were lucky she thought again. Lucky to find a safe place. Lucky that they were still together.

“So what else is downstairs?” Beth asked Daryl when there was nothing but crumbs on the plates.

“Damn near anything ya might want.” Daryl said a little in awe. “Common I’ll take ya.” He carefully twined his fingers in hers and gave a little tug. She used to love antique shops. Wandering through, sometimes trying to guess what somethings where if they weren’t familiar. Dreaming about a past that just didn’t exist in the modern world anymore. A past with grace and simplicity. Daryl seemed like a kid in a candy shop as he pulled Beth down the aisles, excited and curious. She decided she liked an excited and curious Daryl. It was a side she hadn’t seen before, a side she wanted to see more of.

Beth started picking things out. Her eyes skated over an old cradle and swallowed hard but refused to let her worries mar their fun. Fun was such a hard thing to come by. Fun was an indulgence they hadn’t had in such a long time.

So she picked out an old hand crank phonograph and thick vinyl records, a little potbelly kerosene stove, a few lamps, a pretty lace tablecloth and more flowered china and cups. He never questioned a single thing the picked out, just ran them upstairs when his arms got full.

She stilled as they came across an old vintage wedding gown still beautiful but turned ivory with age. It had a flowing veil along with it and she sighed eyeing it. Daryl quieted next to her watching the emotions playing over her face. She knew he was watching her so she turned with a bright brittle smile and said “Maggie would love that dress.”

Daryl nodded, his arms full of stuff she wanted to take upstairs. “Gonna have to go out for supplies soon.” He said gruffly. “There’s a few houses down the block look promisin.” She nodded silently and they took the stuff upstairs.

“Be back soon.” was all he said as he slung his cross bow over his shoulder indicating that the rifle was being left for her. Beth stilled him with a tentative hand on his arm and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She promised herself that every time they ever had to separate no matter how briefly she’d do that. Make him remember that he wasn’t alone, remember that she cared. He was her reason for living after all. She’d do what she could, every little way she could to make him know that.

Beth went about pulling a beautiful mahogany table near the bedroom set up. She covered it with the lace tablecloth and set the dishes on it. She tilted her head admiring her handy work. It was getting late so she lit a few of the lamps they’d brought up filling the air with the vanilla scent of the she she kerosene they’d gathered downstairs. Daryl had set the phonograph on a dresser they’d pulled up to their area and she cranked it, delicately placing one of the thick vinyl records on it and setting the needle. The sound of some long gone symphony wafted through the space. It was pure joy is what it was and she began to sway to the sound of music she hadn’t heard in god forever.

She was still spinning slowly when she noticed Daryl standing in their space. A look of pure adoration on his face. A look she wanted to see there forever because it was for her. “I made coffee.” she motioned to the little stove they’d brought up now burning merrily with the vanilla kerosene.

He didn’t say a word just dropped the jugs of water he’d obviously found and came to her silently. God how could she want this man, any man, after what had happened? But it was true. No amount of heartache or trauma could make her stop wanting him. The only thing that marred that thought was wondering if she might be pregnant. She hadn’t wanted to worry him about it, he had enough to worry about but she couldn’t stop the thought swirling in her brain and it never failed to bring a bit of nausea with it.

“A house few blocks down still has a workin well.” he muttered cutting his eyes from her to the table she’d laid out.

She came up to him and tiptoed to place a gentle kiss on his cheek again and he stood stock-still and let her. “Dance with me?” she reached down to take his hand but he pulled away.

“I stink.” he said warily as if that was an excuse not to dance.

“You smell like life Daryl Dixon.” she smiled up at him coaxing.

“Here,” he thrust a bag of spam and peaches at her. “Be right back.”

Beth sighed and went about placing spam and peaches on pretty plates and setting the pretty table as if it was a thanksgiving feast.

When Daryl came back up he was clean scrubbed and smelling like she she soap. He was wearing a pair of old army slacks he’d obviously found downstairs, his slim hips a perfect fit for the vintage duds. But he was bare chested, likely not able to find a vintage shirt that would stretch across his broad shoulders and chest. She fanned herself internally for a moment as she took him in. Good lord she thought that man could certainly do something crazy with her insides even after all she’d been through.

He sniffed at the t-shirt he’d brought back up with him then tossed it aside in disgust rather than put it back on. He took in the fancy table set up with the peaches and spam and took a tentative seat at the table as if he’d never been at a fancy table before. Beth kicked herself. He probably hadn’t been at a fancy table before and here she was makin him feel uncomfortable. Damn it.

They ate quietly letting the music swirl around them until it reached its end. Beth got up to put another record on and the strains of ‘Moon River’ drifted out. “I love this song.” Beth said coming back to the table sighing wistfully. “Momma and daddy used to dance to this in the livin room when I was little.” She knew her eyes were filling with tears at the thought of her parents.

Daryl seemed to understand exactly what she was feeling without her havin to say it. He took her hand and pulled her up. “Don’t know how to dance.” he said gruffly.

“Know how not required.” she whispered into his chest as his arms came around her way to close for a proper fox trot. “Just gotta feel the music and move.” and they did. Swaying in each other’s arms to the sweet swells of the crackling music on the old phonograph.

Like heaven on earth, Beth thought moving in Daryl’s arms. She’d dropped her head to his naked shoulder and they were barely moving to the music that wound down needing another crank. When it stopped, Daryl looked down at the fathomless emotions in her eyes. She knew he didn’t know what she was thinking so she tipped her head back, “Yer a natural.” Beth said smiling up at him.

Beth poured them both a cup of coffee into the little china cups and put a cookie to the side of each saucer. Daryl looked like he’d rather be a bull in a china shop as he took the cookie and dunked the stale bit into his coffee.

Beth eyed him quietly as she sipped her coffee. “We could stay here.” she said looking sideways at Daryl.

“could.” he agreed.

Beth put her cup and saucer aside with a sigh and began struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress. How women used to dress themselves were beyond her, she huffed to herself blasted things. She peeked around her shoulder to see Daryl watching her. “Little help here?” she questioned.

She kept looking over her shoulder at the trepidation evident in Daryl’s eyes. He must have come to some conclusion because eventually he got up and helped her. It was a slow unzip, his fingers grazing her spine as the metal tongue moved down the teeth to her lower back. She didn’t think he was doing it on purpose but the feel of his knuckles down her spine as he lowered the zipper made her catch her breath.

He turned his back as she dropped the dress and climbed into the bed pulling the quilt up to her chin. “It’s safe,” she called knowing that he was waiting for an all clear.

Daryl cranked the phonograph again and put another record on. Such a thoughtful thing. The scratchy melody soothing her as she watched Daryl snuff the lanterns and join her in bed. He might be unsure of himself but he was protective to a ‘t’ she thought as his strong arms curled around her naturally and pulled her into his chest. She thought again of the cradle downstairs and not for the first time anguished over the shameful fact that she did not want a baby filling in. Not a baby sprung from such hate anyways.

Beth woke with a start in the middle of the night. Daryl’s arm instinctively tightening about her. She recalled her awful dream. A baby that looked like a baby but had the full-grown face of Joe. She felt the cold sweat that trickled between her breasts and knew that the nightmare had gone on much longer than she’d thought. She snuggled deeper into Daryl smelling the she she soap and smiling that a man could still smell like such man even with flowers scenting his body.

There was no way she was goin back to sleep even with Daryl’s arms around her keepin her safe. She tilted herself up on an elbow to look at the sleeping man beside her. So strong and sure yet so vulnerable in his slumber. She brushed his longish hair away from his face and wondered at the softness between her fingers. Soft and hard. That was Daryl. Her Daryl she thought possessively. She’d keep that possessiveness to herself. He didn’t feel that way about her and she sure wouldn’t put any additional pressure on him. But she couldn’t help letting her fingers roam his jaw, down his now vulnerable neck to his collarbones. There she stopped placing a soft kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He was asleep he wouldn’t know her fancy.

“Beth?” Daryl whispered out groggily.

Apparently, she hadn’t been so stealth. He looked at her now in the darkness questioningly.

She didn’t choose to say it, it just came out and if she’d had a moment to think straight, she wouldn’t have said it at all. “What if there’s a baby?”

He turned to her fully, still keeping her within his arms. “Then there will be a baby.” he said as if he’d been anticipating the question. As if he knew it could happen and he probably did.

She hiccuped on her next serious question. “Is it bad that I don’t want that baby? It’s innocent and I know it’s wrong but I don’t’ think I could stand knowing where it came from. I don’t think I could love it.” She hadn’t meant to burden Daryl with this but in the middle of the night with him holding her safely the words just tumbled out.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Daryl woke with the memory of Beth’s tortured words in his mind. He’d hoped she hadn’t gone there with her thoughts while also worrying contrarily that she hadn’t. Now he had his answer. She was thinkin about it and that thinkin was givin her nightmares.

He pulled back from her slightly not wanting her to feel his morning arousal. God knew what she would make of that, he shuddered. Fuckin dick he thought. Had a mind of it’s own. Snuggled up snug behind a warm female it wanted what it wanted and he reached down to tug it firmly away from her embarrassed.

The movement must have awakened her and he cursed silently to himself. “Daryl?” she asked softly.

“Sorry Beth.” he whispered starting to pull away from her warmth.

“stay.” she said simply curling herself around him, trapping him.

“Can’t stay,” he groaned out, hating himself for the want belied in those words.

He looked at Beth wide-awake now, crystal blue eyes boring into his. “Make it yours please?”

He growled in frustration. “What?”

“Make the baby yours.” she begged on a whimper. Apparently the nightmare was still with her. “If I thought it might be yours I could do it. “

Daryl looked down at her, at the need, the desperation in her eyes and knew he could not deny her that solace but he had to be sure.

“You could do what Beth? He questioned softly watching every emotion passing on her features. Wanting desperately what she had to say but afraid she wouldn’t say what he wanted.

“Love it.” Beth said simply. “I could love it if it might be yours.” she ended softly. “Please?”

He knew what she was asking for. Knew it was her way of obliterating the horror of birthing a child she hated on sight. Knew what hating that child would do to her. But how could he grant this wish selflessly? Because he was selfish. He admitted to himself that he not only wanted Beth but also wanted a child to share between them. It didn’t much matter to him who had sired that child because it would be Beth’s. Only Beth's in his mind. But her mind was tortured on that point. He could make it better. She was asking him to make it better. She souldn’ta had to, he thought kicking himself.

“You sure you want that?” he husked out.

“Ya, I’m sure, sure as I ever could be.” Beth returned.

Daryl brushed the back of his hand down Beth’s cheek wondering how it could still feel so soft after all the wrong that had happened to her. He tucked a tendril of blond hair behind her ear and said. “Be right back.”

He bolted down the stars, knew exactly where he was going and stopped in front of the ivory wedding gown. He tugged it from the mannequin then opened the case on the vintage jewelry at the front of the store. He picked out a simple delicate wedding set. Just a chip of a diamond some WWII vet had probably spent his wages on to place on his bride’s hand. But it fit. It fit him and it fit Beth. It was probably all he’d ever been able to offer her apocalypse be dammed but it was pretty and he wanted her to wear it.

He came back up stairs with the gown looped over his arm and set it down at the foot of the bed Beth was still snuggled in. “get dressed.” he said gruffly.

“But that’s a wedding gown.” Beth said in awe not understanding the significance of it and her request.

“Just put it on Beth.” Daryl said softly. Imploring her with his hooded blue eyes. She didn’t understand but she nodded. He stood giving her space to dress and ran back downstairs.

Daryl struggled into a shirt and military jacket. They stretched tightly across his chest and shoulders but it was better than nothing. He grabbed up a couple of silk flowers from a display and whished he’d gone out to pick fresh.

When he got back upstairs in his ill-fitting finery, he came to a sudden halt. There Beth stood in her wedding gown lookin as if it had been made for her. All ivory over cream and her pretty blond hair pulled up in some comb she’d found.

God what if she laughed at him. Rejected him. He was nothin just a dumb ass redneck he thought.

“What are we doin Daryl?” Beth asked quietly.

Daryl didn’t answer just went to crank up the phonograph with some music and lit a few of the candles they’d brought up filling the air with a sweet scent. Then he turned to her before he could think on it much longer and dropped to a knee in front of her.

“Marry me Beth.” he husked out and tentatively extended a hand to her with the engagement part of the ring set to her. That was the way it was done wasn’t it? The way they did it in all the movies he’d laughed at with Merle. Hadn’t ever thought he’d do it but here he was and it sucked waiting. Just like in the movies. Those tense moments where you were shouting at the screen for the girl to say ‘yes’. He’d laughed then but he wasn’t laughing now. Now he was sweating under the tight fit of the old military uniform jacket.

“You sure Daryl?” Beth whispered looking at the extended ring.

“Sure.” Daryl said waiting, hoping, feeling so god damn stupid.

Before he could get up Beth had grabbed the ring from his hand and flung her arms around him. “Yer so stupid Daryl Dixon.” she said simply. He didn’t know what to make of that but her lips at his ear had him understanding. “Yer my reason for livin.”

Daryl stood up, took her hand slipping the engagement along with the wedding portion of the band over her slim finger, and said quietly not quite looking her in the eye. “Yer my reason for hoping.”

Daryl found two champagne goblets and filled them with the remaining liquor Sue had given them. He wrapped his wife in his arms and tipped the glass to her as she giggled and sputtered as some of it trickled down her lips. He dipped his head and drank from them. They were his now. Daryl Dixon had a bride. She was his, he was hers, and that filled him with such awe it shamed him. He lifted another glass and toasted. “To Hershal.” It wasn’t much of a toast but he wasn’t’ much of a talker and he thought Beth probably got that by now.

They made love that night. Their honeymoon. Soft and slow. Daryl didn’t think he’d had soft and slow in him but when it came to Beth she brought out surprises in him he didn’t think existed. He didn’t want to miss an inch of her, kissing her softly from chin to toe. Making many stops in-between to see where she would giggle and where she would moan.

He liked the giggles but loved the moans more. Loved when she cried out his name and took him into her body. There was no shame, no reluctance as if he’d wood her for a year and then engaged her for another and talked about all the things they’d do to make a life together. None of that mattered now he guessed as he strained atop her. Her lithe legs snug around his waist as he carefully pumped within her.

So careful, always mindful of scaring her. “I won’t break Daryl.” Beth said on panting breaths as he moved atop her.

“Wrong thing to say Beth.” he grunted as he surged into her flinging caution to the wind. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to mind it as she grabbed his overlong hair and hung on for the ride. When her walls tightened around him and spasmed in her climax he let out a low moan. Fuck he thought. His wife, his life, mine, he finished thinking as he sank beside her on the bed.

Sweat mingled as they pulled each other into their arms, sweetly kissing, stroking, and reassuring. “Gotta weddin present for ya.” Daryl whispered.

“Ya what is it?” Beth breathed curious yet sorry she hadn’t been prepared for a wedding gift of her own.

“Tomorrow.” Daryl said sliding into sleep tightening his strong arm about her.

Beth Dixon nei Greene fell asleep with her husband’s arms around her. Perhaps a new life growing inside her. There was no doubt in her mind that any baby would be Daryl’s baby and she already loved it. Treasured it as she did her husband that lay sleeping beside her. She hugged a spare arm around her abdomen protecting any precious life growing within and smiled at the thought of a baby with hooded blue eyes and a beauty mark above their lip.

The next morning Daryl pulled a groggy Beth from sleep. He could hardly believe he was doing it but he was kissing his wife awake. His wife he thought feeling a rush of cold fear. “Beth.” he shook her awake.

“mmmm” was all she said as she pulled on his naked shoulder to bring his warmth back to her.

“Wake up,” he chuckled as she opened her beautiful crystal blue eyes and looked at him. The rings on her left finger twinkling in the morning sun reminding him that she was really his. His to protect. His to want. His to have. His to please.

“get dressed Beth. “ he whispered in her ear knowing now it would give her goose bumps and bring her awake. “I want to give you your present.”

“mmmmm” she said again sleepily but turned to sit on the edge of the bed and reached for her dress.

“No baby the pants are better.” He knew she was healed now. Had taken extra care last night to make sure. He packed up a bag with some water and what remained of their food supplies.

“We’re goin far?” Beth questioned.

“Only as far as you want.” Daryl smiled with a secret grin. He’d been dying for her to see this since yesterday. But yesterday they’d had things to take care of. Things that only counted between the two of them.

Intrigued Beth dressed quickly lookin so damn cute in the white sailor suite. She cuffed the overlong pants and rolled up the sleeves on the top, making them both fit. Daryl dragged her downstairs by the hand and out the door to the grey sedan. It was the first time she’d been outdoors in over a week and the sight of the sedan made her shiver.

“Just a car baby. don’t mean nothin,” Daryl said as he opened the passenger door for her and let her in.

He came around the driver side and took her hand as he started the engine fingering the ring on her finger as he did so. His ring he thought. They rolled down Main Street and paused at the railroad tracks that intersected the major town roads. Daryl sat patiently waiting for a response from Beth. Finally, the impatience wore off as he looked at her questioning face. “You see it?” he asked.

“See what Beth squinted.” Daryl huffed but drove the car square in the middle of the tracks and pointed to a sign. Beth squinted again then gasped as her hand left his and she sprinted out of the car. Now this is more as he’d expected Daryl thought watching her.

He watched her eyes land on a map that read ‘terminus, those that arrive survive.’ She questioned a look at him and he motioned to another sign written in blood. He saw the exact moment when she understood. When hope was with her again. It read ‘Glenn gone to terminus, Maggie.”

Beth dropped to her knees and wept into her hands. Daryl didn’t know if this was good or bad but he knew now it was his job to make sure it was good. Only good for Beth. His Beth. “You ok?” He asked wrapping his arms around her.

“Are we going?” Beth asked. How she could ask that he didn’t know. It was her call. It was her family. Ya he wanted to go. Hopped they’d find more than Maggie and Glenn but happy for Beth if that’s all they found.

“I go where you go Beth.” he grunted. It was a highly emotional moment he knew it would be but he didn’t do emotion well and he thought his new wife knew it.

She did. She flung her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. “I love you Daryl Dixon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ug! I really thought this was going to be a 2000 word chapter to end it all....was I wrong! FYI a bit about Terminus because I think it's interesting. Terminus is a real place. It was the zero marker point for the railroads where Atlanta would eventually be. Macon to Atlanta was one of it's lines. Rick and crew are supposedly around Macon. It's now actually a tourist destination called 'underground Atlanta' and it is underground. I've been there. It's really cool. As the railroads popularity died down the area was built over with the first floor of the buildings becoming basements. The top storied were eventually burned during the civil war. Underground Atlanta with its post marking zero point or 'terminus' was revitalized in the 70's and 80's. It's now a tourist spot advertized from the freeway. It's full of restaurants and bars and shops. I am totally imagining a bunch of survivors walking around in tourist t shirts that say 'underground Atlanta' LOL. Yet it would be a logical place for people to congregate underground. I'm just not sure if Rick and his group realize that they are headed back to downtown Atlanta????

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Walking Dead fic. Suggestions to improve are welcome!


End file.
